weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Crafteegee
.]] Crafteegee is an unusual fakegee with the power to build complex structures using basic materials. He taught Magna Weegeepede part of his technique, which explains why the robot is so good at building things. It is rumored he had taught many more fakegees his skill, but few were able to grasp it. His fast-learning ability made him a decent fighter. He is the current ruler of the Centinid Republic, after the renouncement of Magna Weegeepede. He is brother of Alchemistgee, Architectgee and son of the Master Mathematican. He was shot during one of his speeches and died, making Centinid Charles the new ruler of the Centinid Republic. Appearance There is nothing which points out his power in his appearance. He has a light-green plumber hat with the letter "C", which stands for his name. It is written on his shirt "i'm with stupid", for comedic purposes. He also has a leather belt, which he made using a thong and some clips. He has average blue pants and leather shoes. Story When he and his brothers were born, he was abandoned by his mother for unknown reasons. He and his brothers were raised by a family of very kind gees. At his early years, he was always interested in carpentry and was a very good student. In the age of nine he made a toy sword using a dictionary and some clips. He began developing his talent even further at his adolescense, creating even some rudimentary robots. It was on his age of 16 he really went into developing weapons, for some reason, and his crafting skills turned deadly on his hands. He made a missile out of a beer bottle, some lamp oil, gunpowder and some polystyrene. His inventions became increasingly inventions, until one day he had over 500 weapons at his home. This attracted Magna Weegeepede, which wanted to know his secrets. He taught him and now Magna is a proficient inventor. More and more inventions were made and he began developing his combat skills, specially with swords and spears. .]] He appears to be a close-friend to Magna Weegeepede, providing him with precious advice. It is said he has given some advice to the Weegeericks and to Doctor Genocide, but its just rumors. He buys his metals from the Weegeericks and the rest he finds on his neighbor's trash can. He was then elected the ruler of Centinid Republic and used his crafting abilities to aid the place. He resided on Fallen-82. He created Craftbot to assist him as a ruler and Khopesh Knights to guard the streets. He was eventually shot down by a Cytron nationalist. Combat In combat, he has a large array of weapons he uses, which can range from simple pistols to advanced pósitron cannons which disrupt the nervous system activities and turn you into a mindless zombie. Some of his main creations are: * Cobalitium Boomerang: A powerful ranged weapon which can potentially slice someone's head off if well ranged. It also comes back after being thrown. * Homing Arrows: Bow arrows which will home after the target. They may be coated with some poison for extra fun. * Pósitron Grenade: Discharges an electrical current which can either stun the enemy or give him a heart attack. * Exploding Banana: Self-explanatory name. Trivia * He is actually Weegima's friend, but doesn't talk with him too much. Category:Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Smart creatures Category:Doctors Category:Rulers Category:Deceased